


Temptation

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Desire, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: Zak never goes out with the same guy twice. But when Nick runs into him at a bar, he tries his best to convince him otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick smiled as he spotted the older man sitting at the bar, nursing a whiskey he’d clearly been drinking for a while. He looked as good as Nick remembered and he smiled as he let his eyes drag over the muscles of his arms, barely contained by the sleeves of his tight black shirt. His dark hair, perfectly arranged in his signature style. And those eyes...piercing even at a distance. Nick remembered what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those eyes. It was like staring into the sun.   
He walked over, licking his lips as he remembered the taste of the older man’s mouth, sweet and hot against his own. Kissing Zak was intoxicating and Nick hadn’t stopped thinking about it since the moment they’d said their goodbyes.   
He slid onto the stool next to the man, grinning in anticipation of the surprise.   
“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked coolly.   
“Nick.” Zak said, eyes going wide in surprise. “What are you doing here?”  
“Same as you.” Nick said. “Came in for a drink and found something even better.”   
Heat rose in Zak’s cheeks and Nick couldn’t help but smirk.   
“So, can I buy you that drink?” he asked, giving Zak a moment to form words.   
“I’m...waiting for someone.” Zak said, chewing on his straw aimlessly.   
“Looks like you’ve been here a while.” Nick noticed, nodding toward the nearly empty glass. “You sure he’s coming?”  
“He’ll be here.” Zak protested.   
“He should know better than to keep someone like you waiting.” Nick said smoothly. “Never know who might step in to take his place.”  
Zak lowered his eyes, clearly biting back a flattered smile.   
“Whiskey?” Nick asked.   
Zak nodded, giving in.   
“Can I get two whiskeys over here? Your best please.” Nick called to the bartender.   
“Big spender.” Zak said knowingly.   
“I’m only interested in the best.” Nick said, locking eyes with Zak.   
The older man stared back, swallowing hard as Nick’s brown eyes bore into his own.   
“So, who’s the guy?” Nick asked.   
“What?” Zak said, distracted.   
“The guy we’re waiting for. Who is he?”   
“First of all, _I’m_ waiting for him.” Zak corrected. “ _You’re_ gonna be gone when he gets here. And his name is Daniel.”  
“Daniel, huh?” Nick said, letting the name roll off his tongue like venom. “And what does _Daniel_ do?”  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but he works in advertising.” Zak said, slightly annoyed.   
“Have you two fucked yet?” Nick asked nonchalantly.   
“What?!” Zak practically choked. “No! I mean...that’s none of your business.”  
“Sorry.” Nick shrugged. “Just curious…”  
“You know I don’t double dip.” Zak said.   
“Ah, yes. The no second date rule. I remember.” Nick nodded.   
“So you just choose to ignore it then?” Zak questioned.   
“What? You think this is a date?” Nick asked. “This isn’t a date.”  
“I...I know that!” Zak said, feeling flustered as heat rose to his cheeks.   
“I mean, it _could_ be if you wanted. We could get out of here, go back to my place…”  
“I told you, I’m _waiting_ for someone.” Zak said, rolling his eyes at Nick’s persistence.   
“Right…” Nick said, returning to his drink. “So does Daniel know this is a one-time thing?”  
“Well, I didn’t exactly advertise it.” Zak retorted. “But he knows it’s just casual.”   
“Oh, he does?” Nick asked. “Poor bastard. He has no idea what he’s in for.”  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” Zak scoffed.   
“I’m just saying...I thought I knew. But I had no idea.”  
“I _told_ you it was just a casual thing.” Zak argued.   
“Yeah, but I didn’t know what you could do with that mouth.” Nick said, voice low and gravelly.   
Zak swallowed hard as heat raced over his skin.   
“And after the night we had...I mean, how could you _not_ want to do that again?”   
Zak worked to calm his heart rate as he forced himself to construct a sentence.   
“I...uh…”  
Nick smirked as Zak stammered. He inched closer, leaning in to speak low into the older man’s ear.   
“I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. And I decided once isn’t enough for me.”  
He could practically feel the heat rising from Zak’s skin as he hovered close.   
“I don’t...do...second dates.” Zak breathed, unconsciously inching forward . Nick was so close, and his cologne wafted over the older man’s nose, reminding him of the taste of Nick’s skin and the feel of the younger man’s body moving with his.   
“So you said.” Nick replied. He brought his lips to hover inches from Zak’s before sitting back abruptly to put space between them.   
Zak's breath hitched, surprised by the sudden change in proximity.   
“Admit it. You wanted me to kiss you again just now.” Nick smirked, noticing the disappointment on Zak’s face.  
“No. I-”  
“You wanted to feel my hands on your body...your hot skin against mine.” Nick taunted. “You wanted to feel my lips drag across your body as I taste every inch of you.”   
“Nick…” Zak breathed desperately.   
“You don’t have to beg, Zak.” Nick smirked.  
“I wasn’t.” Zak argued. But he knew how it sounded and he reached for his whiskey, taking a gulp to wet his dry throat.   
“Thirsty?” Nick teased.   
Zak shot daggers at the younger man. He didn’t know how he did it, but somehow Nick always knew how to push his buttons. Not many people had the power to throw Zak off balance the way Nick did. And he hated it. But he couldn’t help feeling intrigued.   
“Can we get two more whiskeys over here?” Nick called to the bartender.   
“Nick, no! He’s gonna be here any minute.” Zak protested.  
“What? And you’re afraid he’s gonna see you drinking in a _bar_?”  
“No. I’m afraid he’s gonna see _you_ here.”   
“Relax. I’ll slip away. He won’t even notice me.” Nick said. “Besides, that’s what he gets for leaving you waiting like this.” Nick said seriously.   
Zak couldn’t help the smile that played across his lips.   
“What did he think was gonna happen? A guy that looks like you doesn’t sit alone in a bar for very long.” Nick said smoothly, sending a blush across Zak’s cheeks. “And _definitely_ not if I have any say in it.”  
Zak brought his straw to his mouth, chewing on it nervously as he bit back a grin.   
“It must be hard to be so _on_ all the time.” he said, glancing up at the younger man.   
“What do you mean?” Nick asked.  
“Don’t act like you’re not trying to charm me.” Zak scoffed.   
“I _am_ trying to charm you.” Nick said, eyes glowing. “I’m trying to charm the pants right off you.”  
Zak chuckled. He couldn’t help it. He felt his stomach do a flip as Nick grinned back at him.   
“Yeah, well good luck with that.” Zak said, feining indifference.   
“It worked last time.” Nick smirked. “And judging by the color of your cheeks, it seems to be working again.”  
Zak blushed harder as Nick’s eyes dragged over his face. He hated how vulnerable he felt around Nick. Like he couldn’t control his own body and how it responded to the younger man.   
“I think you’re imagining things.” Zak lied, taking a sip of his new glass of whiskey.   
“Maybe…” Nick said, unconvinced. “So, have you always been so jaded?”  
“I am _not_ jaded.” Zak scoffed.   
“Did someone break your heart or something? And that’s why you don’t date?”  
“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ask me that.” Zak said.  
“Why? Because it’s true?” Nick asked.   
“Because it’s none of your business!” Zak snapped.   
Nick noticed the tone of Zak’s voice and immediately regretted pushing him. It was clearly a sore subject for the older man and he felt bad for upsetting him.   
“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Nick said. “That was too far.”  
Zak sat silently, his eyes trained on the drink in his hand.   
“Zak, I’m sorry.” Nick said again. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he was pretty sure he’d get his hand slapped away if he tried. “Do you want me to go?”  
“Would it matter?” Zak muttered.   
“It would if you asked me to.” Nick said sincerely. “I want to be around you, Zak. But only if you want me here.”  
Zak chanced a look at the younger man and found his brown eyes swimming with the kind of emotion that made Zak’s head spin.   
“I really am sorry. I was a jerk.” he said, reaching out to rest his hand on Zak’s. He was pleased to find that Zak didn’t pull away.   
“It’s okay.” Zak shrugged. Nick’s hand felt good on his and he didn’t bother moving it.   
“Go out with me again.” Nick said, inching closer to the older man. The heat of his body drawing him in.   
“Nick...”   
“I can’t stop thinking about you, Zak. Just give me a chance. I swear I’m not gonna hurt you.” He was coming off desperate, but he couldn’t help himself. Zak was in his bloodstream.  
“You really wanna sleep with me again that bad?” Zak asked, incredulous.   
“Yes.” Nick admitted. “But I wanna wake up with you too.”   
It was a corny line, but that didn’t stop the blood from rushing to Zak’s cheeks once more.   
“And I want to spend time with you. Get to know you better. You intrigue me, Zak. It’s been a long time since someone has gotten under my skin the way you have.”  
“I don’t know what to say…” Zak said. He really didn’t. Nick’s words had surprised him and he was trying to decide if that was a good thing.   
“Say you’ll think about it.” Nick said simply.   
“Nick-”  
“I’m not saying you have to. I’m just saying think about it.”   
“No, Nick. It’s not...Daniel’s here.” Zak said, eyes wide.   
Nick turned his head, scanning the room. His eyes came to rest on a handsome guy in an expertly tailored suit. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, clearly he’d come straight from work. His eyes roamed the crowded bar as he looked for Zak.   
“Nick! Stop staring. He’s gonna see you.” Zak said, panicked.   
“Would you relax? He hasn’t even seen _you_ yet.” Nick said “We could still get outta here.” he added with a quirk of the eyebrow.   
Zak was flustered and Nick smiled at how adorable it was.   
“Nick, please...” Zak begged. He didn’t handle awkward situations very well and he could already feel himself starting to sweat.  
“Okay, okay.” Nick said, begrudgingly scooting over one stool and turning his attention back to his drink.   
“Are you kidding me?” Zak asked.   
“What?” Nick asked, playing dumb.  
“You cannot sit there.” Zak said seriously.   
“Sure I can.” Nick smirked. “It’s a free country. I came here for a drink just the same as you.”  
“Fine. _I’ll_ move.”   
“There you are!” A voice called out from behind them and Nick smirked into his glass as Daniel took a seat on the stool next to him. “This place is wild tonight. Glad you found an open spot!”   
“Yeah.” Zak said, feeling flustered. “I was actually gonna see about moving…”  
“Oh, don’t bother.” Daniel said. “There’s nothing. This is fine.”  
“Oh, okay.” Zak said, deflated. He sat back on his bar stool trying his best to ignore the satisfied smirk on Nick’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak's date with Daniel begins and Nick isn't going anywhere.

“Sorry I’m late.” Daniel said, settling onto his bar stool. “Crazy day at work.”  
“No problem.” Zak said. “It happens.”   
“Too often, unfortunately. I’m just happy I’m here now.” He said with a smile.   
“Me too.” Zak smiled back, all too aware that Nick was listening to every word. “So, do you always look so dapper for work?”   
Daniel chuckled, clearly flattered by the compliment and Nick could feel his blood coming to a simmer.   
“Well, honestly...I knew I was gonna see _you_ tonight.” Daniel said.   
Nick couldn’t help the way his eyes shifted over to Zak. The older man smiled bashfully at Daniel’s compliment and Nick felt a wave of jealousy hit him. He didn’t like other guys making Zak smile like that.   
“I was really happy you called.” Zak said, leaning in. If Nick was gonna listen, he was gonna get a show.   
“I was really glad you answered.” Daniel chuckled. “I was worried you might blow me off.”  
“Well, not _off_ …” Zak smirked suggestively.   
It took a second, but Daniel registered Zak’s meaning and an embarrassed chuckle escaped his mouth.   
“Well, okay then!” Daniel said, face beet red.   
Nick let out a quiet growl as he picked up his phone to type out a quick message. A moment later, Zak’s phone lit up on the bar, catching his eye. He glanced at the screen to see a text from Nick.

_Did you see how small his hands are? I’m just saying...don’t get your hopes up._

Zak bit back a smile. Nick was jealous and he had to admit, he didn’t mind it. He quickly covered the phone, shooting a warning look in Nick’s direction before turning his attention back to Daniel.   
“So, what do you like to do when you’re _not_ working?” he asked, leaning in.   
“Let’s see...I’m really into basketball. I like to try and stay pretty active since I spend most of my time sitting at a desk. Do you play?”  
“Basketball? No. Not well at least.” Zak chuckled. “I’ve never been big into sports.”  
“Could’ve fooled me.” Daniel said. “You’re in amazing shape.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Zak said with a grin. His phone buzzed again and he glanced down to find another message from the younger man.

_Real original…_

“It was one of the first things I noticed about you, actually.” Daniel continued.   
“Is that right?” Zak asked, feeling a blush cross his cheeks.  
“That and your smile.” Daniel said. “You’ve got that little gap in your teeth. It’s really cute.”  
Zak smiled involuntarily, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. His gap had always made him a little self-conscious.   
“I hate it.” Zak admitted.   
“You shouldn’t. It’s adorable.” Daniel said, lifting a hand to brush Zak’s cheek lightly.   
Nick flicked his eyes over, feeling his body shudder as Daniel’s hand slid over Zak’s face.   
Zak could tell Daniel wanted to kiss him. He had that look in his eyes like he was waiting for Zak to give him the okay. And normally, he would have been more than willing to comply. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t shake the heat of Nick’s gaze. He could _feel_ the younger man, so close. And he couldn’t help but think that if Nick was in Daniel’s position, he wouldn’t have even hesitated. His lips would already be sliding over Zak’s; his hands threading through his hair as he pulled him in as close as their bodies would allow. Nick knew how to kiss. And he didn’t care who was watching. If he saw something he wanted, he went for it. It was a quality Zak admired.   
Daniel’s hand dropped, pulling Zak from his thoughts of Nick. The moment had clearly passed and Daniel dropped his gaze awkwardly. Zak couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. So what if Daniel wasn’t as direct as Nick? Since when was Nick the standard that all other men were measured against?   
“You’re pretty adorable yourself.” Zak said, trying his best to resurrect the situation.   
“Thanks.” Daniel said, barely lifting his gaze.  
He was clearly embarrassed and Zak tried to think of something to say to diffuse the tension.   
“You know, when I was a kid, I used to shove a marshmallow between my teeth so I could see what I’d look like without the gap.”   
Daniel cracked a smile, lifting his eyes to meet Zak’s.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah.” Zak chuckled. “We never had the money to get it fixed when I was younger and now I just don’t think I have the confidence to rock braces.”  
Nick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face thinking of young Zak stuffing marshmallows between his teeth.   
“You know, they make all kinds of really great invisible braces now.” Daniel offered with a shrug. “I have a friend who’s had them for a couple years now. You’d never know they were there.”  
“Oh yeah?” Zak asked.   
“Yeah. And then you wouldn’t have to be embarrassed.” Daniel said.   
“Oh. Yeah...Maybe I’ll look into that.” Zak nodded, unconsciously bringing a hand back up to his mouth.  
Nick picked up his phone, keying in a quick text before shooting it off to Zak. 

_Quit hiding your mouth. It’s perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing._

Nick looked over, watching Zak as he took a quick peek at his phone. The older man smiled softly, dropping his hand from his mouth as he glanced in Nick’s direction. Nick smiled back, feeling the familiar, all-consuming intensity of Zak’s eyes on his.   
“So, what do _you_ do in your free time?” Daniel asked, pulling Zak’s attention back once again. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice where Zak’s eyes had been wandering.   
“I’m kind of boring, actually…”  
“I doubt that.” Daniel said sincerely.   
“I spend a lot of time with my dog. Take her on walks, play fetch, that sort of thing.” Zak said, knowing how lame he was already sounding. But he couldn’t exactly admit that he spent most of his free time meeting up with guys in bars. That had never really worked out in his favor in the past. “I hang out with my friends.”  
“Yeah? And what do you guys like to do?” Daniel asked.   
“Um...this mostly.” Zak chuckled. “We like to grab some drinks and shoot the shit.”   
Daniel nodded his head.  
“See, I told you. I’m pretty boring.” Zak chuckled nervously. He was usually a lot better at this, but Nick was knocking him off balance.   
“That’s okay. I like boring.” Daniel said with a smile.   
Zak smiled back gratefully.   
“We should do a shot.” Daniel said abruptly.  
“Yeah?” Zak asked with a smile.  
“Yeah. I think we’re both a little nervous. I know I could use one.”  
“Okay.” Zak chuckled. “Let’s do it.”   
Truthfully, Zak _was_ nervous. But it wasn’t because of Daniel. It was the dark brown eyes currently boring into him and the smooth-talking man they belonged to. 

Nick flagged the bartender over, ordering himself another whiskey. He knew he should probably just give up and go home. Zak was a few shots in and his eyes were beginning to glaze over, a permanent smile etched on his face. Daniel wasn’t too far behind and getting more touchy-feely by the second. They’d be paying the tab and heading back to Zak’s in no time. Nick slapped some cash on the bar, starting in on his fresh glass.   
“So, how is a guy like you still single?” Daniel asked with an appreciative glance.   
Zak chuckled, leaning his elbow onto the bar.   
“I just haven’t found a reason to settle down, I guess.” he said with a grin.   
“Well, hopefully you will soon.” Daniel said, reaching a hand out to run along Zak’s arm.   
“Maybe…” Zak said with an awkward shrug. He diverted his eyes from Daniel’s before he got that look on his face again. Something about Daniel kissing him right now felt dishonest. His phone buzzed and he glanced over to see a new message from Nick. 

_It drives me crazy watching him touch you like that._

“Do you need to get that?” Daniel asked, clearly starting to notice how often Zak’s eyes trailed toward his phone.   
“No, that’s okay.” Zak said. “I’ll answer it later.”  
“So, I was thinking...I have tickets to Music Fest next weekend.”   
“Oh…”  
“I don’t know if you’re into that, but-”  
“I actually already have tickets.” Zak interrupted. “I’m going with some friends.” It wasn’t true, but it seemed like the easiest way to let him down gently. What was it about keeping things casual that was so hard for guys to understand?  
“Oh, well maybe I’ll see you there then.” Daniel said, slightly deflated.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Zak said with a smile. His phone buzzed again. 

_Don’t lie to the poor guy. Just let him off easy and let’s get the hell out of here._

Zak shifted his eyes over to find Nick with a wicked grin on his face. Zak felt his own face pull into a smile as a blush crawled across his cheeks.   
“You’re cute when you blush like that.” Daniel smiled, bringing his hand to Zak’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
“You didn’t.” Zak said, feeling his face burn hotter. Nick was probably feeling pretty proud of himself right now.   
“I know I can be a little forward sometimes.” Daniel said with a shrug. “I just like spending time with you.”  
“You’re really sweet Daniel.” Zak smiled.   
“Oh...got it.” he said with a knowing nod. “ _Sweet._ ”  
“I just mean-”  
“I know what you mean.” Daniel said, cutting him off. “You mean I’m nice but not the kind of guy you want ripping your clothes off at the end of the night.”  
“I…”  
“I can be that guy, you know.” Daniel said, voice dropping low. He leaned in closer, his lips hovering inches from Zak’s. “Just say the word.”  
Zak’s phone buzzed on the bar top next to him and he couldn’t help the way his eyes darted toward the screen. 

_If you really wanted to kiss him, you wouldn’t be worried about what I was texting you right now._

Zak dropped his eyes, putting a little space between himself and Daniel.  
“I’m sorry…” Zak said.   
Daniel exhaled sharply, clearly frustrated.   
“I don’t understand what happened. You seemed so into me the other night.”  
“I _was_!” Zak said.   
“So what changed?”   
“It’s nothing you did.” Zak said, eyes flicking in Nick’s direction. “I just get the feeling that you’re looking for something I can’t give you.”   
“I’m not looking for anything.” Daniel said.   
“Yes, you are. You’re looking for someone to take to concerts... And that’s great. You should have that. I’ve just never really been that kind of guy.”   
“You could be, you know. For the _right_ guy.” Daniel said.   
Zak’s eyes trailed in Nick’s direction.   
“Yeah. Maybe…”   
“...I’m just not the right guy.” Daniel said, realizing the issue.   
“I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t be.” Daniel said dismissively. “I get it.”   
He stood from his stool, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and dropping some cash on the bar.   
“It was really nice to meet you, Zak. I would have liked to have been the right guy.” he said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Zak’s cheek. “See ya around.”  
“See ya.” Zak said quietly as he watched Daniel leave the bar. His phone vibrated and he turned back to check it.

_Can I buy you a drink?_

Zak smiled, chuckling softly to himself as he keyed in his response. 

_That depends. Is this a date?_

He bit his bottom lip, watching the ellipsis on his screen as Nick typed. 

_God, I hope so._

Zak grinned, feeling his heart pound in his chest as he sent off another message. 

_OK._

He looked up to find Nick’s dark eyes on his. The younger man was already making his way over, closing the gap between them, and capturing Zak lips between his own. Zak’s breath hitched as their lips met and warmth spread across his body as Nick’s hands found his hips, spinning him in his stool and pressing him back against the bar as he deepened the kiss. Zak groaned as Nick’s tongue moved against his own. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him in closer and Nick gladly complied, stepping between the older man’s legs as his hands wandered across the strong body. Zak broke the kiss, smiling as he worked to catch his breath. Nick’s lips continued to drag across his neck as the younger man pressed closer.   
“Nick.” Zak mumbled desperately. “We’re in public.”  
“I don’t care.” Nick whispered.   
“Let’s go back to my place.” Zak suggested, voice low and husky.  
“No way.” Nick said with a smirk. “If I only get one more chance to take you on a date, I’m gonna do it right. Can’t skip straight to the end.”  
“I’ll tell you what…” Zak said, bringing his lips to Nick’s. “You take me home right now, and I’ll give you another chance tomorrow night.”  
Nick grinned.  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't help myself! I have to let them be together. Side note: Possessive Nick, you guys! Possessive. Nick.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost all control of Nick. I swear, I don't even know where this came from. But I like it. I hope you do too! Second chapter coming soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
